Fairly Odd Parents Next
by mrastounding
Summary: My version of what happens after the events of Amras Felagund's Happily Ever After, so you kind of have to read it first to understand this; Timmy/Trixie; Danny/Sam; Tootie/Rudy (not her brother); Chester/Sammy; Jazz/Freakshow; other pairings are here as well, but I don't have the time to write them all (but you'll know one when you see one); hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Last time we met…

A married couple sits in their car, borne on the back of a phantasmic super-hero, drawn to their residences by the drive to ensure their loved ones are safe from an invading force from out of space and nothingness…

While the twin scions of the Turner tree ready themselves for what is sure to be the dividing point between their once ordinary lives, and their now fairly odd lives…

While the super-hero's preteen daughter goes over the Ghostly abilities and ensures herself and her mother and baby brother that she can handle whatever invasion forces attack…

While an army far greater than any that the state of California has ever seen regroup in the void of space and prepare for an assault that California has never seen, either…

While the realm of righteous magical beings recovers from the blows dealt it by the cruel hand of Fate, and assembles a hasty force to protect their wards on the blue planet…

While the child of the Turner twins' GodParents explains to the McBadbat family the situation in the heavens and the repercussions on Earth…

While a mother and her estranged daughter make their move that could potentially rend a family and bring darkness on Dimmsdale…

While two aliens and their malfunctioning robot from the distant planet of Kria Zyiyq attempt to bring an Invasion of their own to the Earth, unaware of the epic struggle already unfolding…

While the god of love, Cupid, sits pondering in his rose-colored palace in the heavens, concerned over the conflict below…and the conflict within.

The bonds of Destiny were breaking. Or were they? One thing is for sure: the battle for earth has begun…

Author's note:

If this looks familiar, please look towards the rear of Amras Felagund's Happily Ever After. What to expect in MY version of the sequel: Timmy's opposite being called out, surprises, explosions, larger surprises, more explosions, AJ's return, adoptions, adaptations, and so much more. (And before anyone starts to complain, I DID, in fact, get Amras Felagund's permission to write this: deal with it!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Problem of the family kind

Having figured out that Tammy, Tommy, Cosmo, and Wanda were ready to strike down whoever it was that came through the door uninvited, Trixie decided to call the twins at home from her cell phone. After she hung up, however, she began to wonder a few things, like why a moving van was heading for her home. She got her answer as Danny set her car down on the ground in the form of her ex-friend Veronica, and a child that she had never seen before. As Veronica ran up to her husband, Timmy suddenly got a look of fear in his eyes.

It seemed that the girl had his facial features and a few other things related to his physique, though something didn't fit well with him on that front. "How on Earth did you get a clone of my daughter, Tammy?" he practically yelled. "Is that any way to talk about our little Vanie?" Veronica asked as if she was the greatest being in the universe. Trixie screamed, "Timothy Tiberius Turner! Did our wedding vows mean nothing to you or something?" "My darling love, you and I both know that what she's saying can't possibly be true; I only have eyes for you, Trixie." "I AM TRIXIE!" Veronica yelled.

"Wait a minute!" yelled someone behind her. Timmy, Trixie, and Veronica looked down to see Vanessa had been listening in on the whole thing. "I don't know what's going on, but I do know that he's NOT my father, mother!" she declared as she handed a bottle to a shocked Veronica, which Timmy grabbed on instinct. "The contents of this bottle will give the one who drinks it the child of…wait, "Tyte" Thomas Martini!" Timmy read with a yell at the last part. "Give me that!" Veronica yelled, "Timmy Turner, you will be mine, if for no other reason because this child, potion or no potion, belongs to two people and two people only: me and…wait, so Professor Philadelphia Experiment lied to me?!"

"Professor Philadelphia Experiment was more than likely working for an 'old friend' of ours who tried to kill me on my eighteenth birthday!" Timmy yelled. "And will eliminate you and all those you love, even if my one of my back-up plans to separate you and your precious loved ones failed," stated a dark voice from behind them all. "Should have seen that coming," Danny said with a sigh as he went to attack Timmy's opposite. As he did, though, the being disappeared, saying, "The time has not yet come, Phantom, but it will soon enough."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Vanessa yelled. "Go inside and I'll explain. And yes, even though you're the daughter of one of my enemies, you are allowed in my household for now, since you haven't yet given me a reason to not trust you, but you," Timmy stated turning his attention towards Veronica, "are not part of this family!" "You can't be serious: I, in a way, fathered one of your children!" "You know, I was kind of hoping you say that," Trixie said as she snapped her fingers.

As if on cue, a bunch of people in hospital uniforms grabbed her. "Mrs. Turner, is this the one you were telling us about?" one of the apparent hospital workers asked. "Yeah, she's the woman who is almost as crazy as Denzel Crocker," Trixie stated. "Okay, but if our new technique for curing the insane works, she won't be that way for long." With that, they sedated her and took her to the mental hospital.

"Okay, now that I'm free to be myself for the first time in my life, will someone please tell me who this Martini guy is?" Vanessa asked with mixed emotion. "You might not believe us if we told you, but we'll try," Trixie stated. "In the meantime, why don't I get my family into your home; I mean, the more people, the stronger the defense, right?" "I guess it wouldn't hurt," Timmy stated as he, his wife, and the young girl entered the house.

Author's note:

You'll see how Tammy and Tommy react to Big Brother's daughter next chapter. Also coming up in oncoming chapters: drama, a true form revealed, a bad-timed invasion, and much, much more. Hope you enjoy it. Please review to tell me whether or not you think I messed up here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Half-sister's true form revealed

As the Turner's (and Vanessa) entered the household, the first thing that the two parents noticed was that the V-800 was on the ground in pieces. "I can't believe our kids took apart the evil babysitter limb-from-limb," Trixie declared. "I know: why didn't WE think of that one!?" Timmy remarked. "Um, because it's kind of illegal to do that to a real person(1)," Tammy stated. "That, and you didn't have parents that actually listened to you about how bad your babysitter was," Tommy replied.

Suddenly, both of the twins did a double-take, for there, standing in front of them, was a girl they had never seen before. Before anyone could react, Tammy and Tommy attacked the black-haired girl and pinned her. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" Tammy yelled. Vanessa just smiled and stated, "I don't know who this Martini guy is, but he might well be related to your dad because it seems the three of us might have more in common than I thought." "If only you knew," Timmy remarked.

He knelt down to his kids level and stated, "Tammy, Tommy, once your done rough-housing with her, I'd like you to meet your half-sister, who we have yet to learn the name of." "It's Vanessa," she said, dusting herself off, before realizing that there were still eyes in the room staring daggers at her and stating, "and I'm guessing that you already don't like me." "Well, to be fair, up until a few minutes ago, we didn't even know you existed, so you'll have to forgive us if we have questions," stated a new voice in the room coming from…

"Wait, goldfish shouldn't be able to speak!" Vanessa screamed, pointing at a bowl in the corner in the room with two fish in it: one with green eyes, the other with pink. "Actually, those aren't ordinary goldfish," Trixie stated, before turning towards the bowl and going, "Cosmo, Wanda, it's been a long time." As they appeared in their fairy forms, Wanda suddenly noticed something about Vanessa.

"You're half-ghost, aren't you?" she asked, to which Vanessa shook her head. "I'm not half-anything: I'm just a girl who was conceived through some potion of some kind." "Actually, you're more than just a girl," Timmy stated, "though you may not like the truth." "At this point, I doubt anything could surprise me," Vanessa stated. "You're not only a half-ghost, but you're a magical half-ghost," Timmy stated, before taking something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Vanessa asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "It's called the Fenton Former," Danny stated as he and his family entered the household, "it reveals a ghost's true form, but why are you using it now, Timmy?" "For this," Timmy stated as he exposed it to Vanessa. With that, two rings surrounded the young girl.

When the transformation was complete, to say everyone was shocked would be an understatement: she had starry-night-type bat wings, fangs, blood-shot eyes, and dark-blue hair(2). Cosmo broke the silence: "Didn't see that coming." "This should be no surprise at all," Timmy stated, "because 'Tyte' Thomas Martini was and is, in fact, my opposite."

Author's note:

Timmy is getting ready to reveal all. How will everyone react? Why is Timmy telling the truth about all this? And how will Vanessa react to the fact that her father is/was an evil wish gone wrong? All these questions will (hopefully) be answered in the next chapter. Additional notes: 1) this would be illegal, right? 2) thank you, Amras Felagund, for the info


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Tyte "Thomas" Martini's origin explained (Vanessa's choice, part 1)

"It all started one rough day when I was ten," Timmy began, "my godparents and I got into an argument about who had the more torturous life, so I wished to for us to switch roles as godparent and godchild. What I didn't know, however, was that by making myself Fairy, I had accidently created an ANTI-Fairy." "So, the person who is trying to kill us is…," Tammy stuttered, to which Wanda replied, "I'm afraid so: the day we switched roles was the day that Anti-Timmy, the former Master Anti-Fairy, was born, but it gets worse." "She's right," Trixie stated, "From what I understand, they eventually switch the role again, thus virtually removing your dad's opposite from the world of the non-unwished; since that day, he has plotted revenge, not only on my husband, but on any and all non-unwished people."

"However, first he had to make sure he wouldn't expire if his opposite, me, was eliminated," Timmy continued, "to do that, he became an Arny." "What's an Arny?" Tommy asked, to which Trixie replied, "Basically, Arnies, and their counterparts, known as Faities, are one part Fairy and another part Anti-Fairy, which means they don't need an opposite them to keep them alive." "However, even with his main threat gone, he wanted more power," Danny stated, "so he did what many for a long time thought impossible: he turned himself into a halfa."

"By that, he means he turned killed himself, right?" Cosmo asked, to which Sam replied, "Not exactly: from what we know, halfa's can live their normal life and afterlife simultaneously, which is why when he first attacked us, we lost someone permanently." "What do you mean?" Dani asked, to which Danny replied, "She means that you could have had another aunt if Tyte 'Thomas' Martini hadn't come along."

"Okay, first off, I don't see how my father is suddenly involved in this," Vanessa stated, "and secondly, if her aunt is dead and you have ghost portals, why can't you just visit her in the Ghost Zone?" "Let me answer that last part first," Danny stated, "Remember how my wife said that halfas' live their normal lives and afterlives at the same time? That simple fact is a blessing, as well as a curse: if you are killed in either state when you're someone like me, your gone for good, and her late aunt just happened to be my half-ghost clone." "What's more," Trixie added, "the mixed up letters of Tyte 'Thomas' Martini just happens to spell out Master Anti-Timothy."

"So, wait: my father's an Anti-Fairy!" Vanessa yelled, to which Timmy replied, "He was never your father." When he got a questioning/curious look from everyone else, he stated, "From what I understand, fathers are kind, and are supposed to raise and nurture you. While I don't know a lot about you personally Vanessa, I can tell that you pretty much nurtured yourself, and I know all too well that it was Veronica that 'raised' you. As for the kindness factor, I think I can safely say that if the former Master Anti-Fairy is truly my opposite, he can be charming at times, but for the most part, he is a real jerk with no friends."

"Oh, really?" said a voice behind them. With those two words alone, Timmy and Trixie froze, for that voice hadn't been heard by anyone in Dimmesdale for over ten(1) years. Turning around, they saw something that nearly made them faint, for there, with Big Brother(2) by his side, was AJ Johnson(3). "Would you mind rethinking that last statement, old friend?" snarled the genius. It was then that Timmy noticed something: aside from what seemed like forced hatred(4), in his long lost friend's eyes, there was no emotion whatsoever.

To be continued…

Author's note:

Wow; AJ under mind control: what are the odds? What to expect next time: betrayal (sort of), renewal, revelation-al(5), and much, much more; additional notes: 1) I'm not sure, but I think that in the original story, AJ disappeared a few months before Tammy and Tommy were born; 2) another name for Timmy's opposite; 3) I think that's his last name (and if it's not, a special thank you to OddAuthor for the idea); 4) picture an angry look (of sorts) that someone is trying to fight, and you (almost) get the look in AJ's eyes; 5) I know, but I couldn't think of any "-al" words that worked and/or fit


End file.
